digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Japan
'|日本|Nihon}} is a country in the Real World and the Real World location for a large portion of the franchise. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Japan is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against .Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda is the capital city of . In Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, Davis Motomiya, , Yolei Inoue, , Cody Hida, and are at a beach in Chiba''Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III'' when they receive an e-mail from Kari Kamiya asking for help. Digimon Cram School is a cram school in the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum 2: Deep Savers. It is located in an unspecified city. Souichirou Dejimon is its principal. Digimon Institute The is an institute in the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum: Nature Spirits. It us located in an unspecified city. Pen Dulum is a professor in the institute. Gunma '|群馬県|Gunma-ken}} is a of Japan. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, when Ryota Takei asks Sakura Fujisaki which country Aiba has supposedly been to, she guesses Gunma, until Ryota reminds her Gunma is in Japan. Hifumigaoka Peripheral Region The is the main setting of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a region that encompasses the four towns of Hifumigaoka, Yongendōri, Nikotamagawa, and Mihamakou, from west to east. The towns' names are derived from the numbers "one", "two", "three", and "four" after the order in which they appear in the game. Hifumigaoka is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located at west of Yongendōri, and is the hometown of the , Naoto, and . The city is divided into a and . The North District has a water fountain, a gas station, and the Hifumigaoka Middle School, and is where the Protagonist lives. The South District has a phone shop. Hifumigaoka Middle School is a school in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a three-store building, and has a terrace and an infirmary. It is the school the , Naoto, , and Yukari attend. Yukari attends cass 3-2 and spends a lot of time at the infirmary, which led to her bing known as the "Angel of the Infirmary". The school's gym's AR-Field cointains the Cyber Arena, and as such, App Drivers go to it even in weekends. A Batterimon is at the infirmary's AR-Field. Mihamakou is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a coastal town located at east of Nikotamagawa, and is where Ryouji and the Mihama Gang live. The city has a research center. The and go to Mihamakou to challenge the D Rank Master, Ryouji. Nikotamagawa is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located near a river, and is at east of Yongendōri and west of Mihamakou. Nikotamagawa is where Wakaba lives. According to Yukari, started to spend time alone in Nikotamagawa after losing to Ouji. Later, the and go to Nikotamagawa to challenge the F Rank Master, Wakaba, and meet Makoto, mistaking him for F Rank Master himself. Later, the Protagonist and return to Nikotamagawa to challenge Makoto for an A Ranker Battle, after Yukari tells them he spends time there. Yongendōri is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located at east of Hifumigaoka and west of Nikotamagawa, and is the hometown of Kayo and Kagefumi. There is a mountain behind Kayo's house. The and chase Kayo to Yongendōri for their C Ranker Battle, after Ouji tells them where she lives. The two of them return to Yongendōri when Kayo informs them Kagefumi lives there. is a of Japan. In Digimon Adventure, when the return to the , they see Hokkaido in the sky. is the capital of Hokkaido. In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires appear around the Real World, a Control Spire and a Knightmon show up in Sapporo, near the clock tower area. is a city in Sapporo. In Digimon Fusion, after is captured, the Old Clock Shop Man makes a joke about Betsumon coming from Monbetsu. Ichiban Town is a town in Digimon Next. It is the hometown of Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, Sho Kahara, and Tooru. Hikari District The is the main Human World setting for Digimon Next. Ichiban Town Park The is a park located in Ichiban Town. Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, and Sho Kahara meet Norn Mikihara in the park. Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute The is an institute located in an unspecified city in C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki is the heir to it. Shin'ichirou has Kentarou Kamon and Bun go there to fight him and his , with Makoto Abe and two of his and Kentarou's classmates as spectators. Jounan University In Digimon Adventure 02, Professor Shoutsuki works at . Kanobe City is the main Real World setting of Digimon Survive.YouTube: "Digimon Survive - Opening Movie | PS4, X1, PC, Switch", uploaded by Bandai Namco Entertainment America. is a town in . In Digimon Universe App Monsters, after is cured of the L-Virus, he says he feels refreshed "like summer in Karuizawa". City is the hometown of Junior, Ivy, and Teddy in Digimon World 3. MAGAMI Online Center The is where people set up their Digimon Online accounts in Digimon World 3. Junior, Ivy, and Teddy go there to set up their accounts. Chamber Room The is where players have access to the . Junior arrives at the Chamber Room and says his Account Name to the Operator. After that, he enters the Chamber Capsule, which closes when Ivy and Teddy arrive. Street Corner The is a street corner located in Kusanagi City. Junior waits for Ivy and Teddy who are late to play Digimon Online. After they finally arrive, the three head to the MAGAMI Online Center. is the capital of . In Digimon Adventure, Kyoto is said to be protected by the , and that its center is protected by the Heso-ishi. The balance of all four directions in Kyoto is connected to the . Kyoto is also Toshiko's home, and is where she met Haruhiko Takenouchi, who was doing anthropological research in the city. After they got married and settled in Tokyo, Haruhiko was transferred to an university in Kyoto. It is also the location of Izzy's parents' graves. Jim Kido (Shuu) is a student at the university Haruhiko works. In 2001, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all visit the city in the same day for different reasons. In this day, the balance of the four di In 2002, when introducing herself to T.K. in the Japanese version, Miyako explains that her name uses the same character as the in Kyoto. In the Brazilian dub, she states "Yolei" is spelled with " ", like Kyoto. One day, Yolei and her class arrive at Kyoto for a school trip. While she is there, she is forced to deal with an Apemon and a Musyamon who found their way out of the due to distortions caused by . She also meets Haruhiko and Jim while they do their research. is a street in Kyoto. In Digimon Adventure, in 2001, when visiting Kyoto to learn more about , Mimi is at Kawaramachi Street, where she meets Matt, Izzy, and Joe. In Digimon Adventure, is the temple where the Heso-ishi is. In 2001, the go to the temple when investigating the source of the strange incidents happening in Kyoto. In Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama lives in . In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires appear around the Real World, a Control Spire and a Drimogemon show up in . L-Town oDanold oDanold'Partial name. is a located in an unspecified city in '' . It's name is a reference to . Akiho Rindou eats at the oDanold while battling Taiga and . In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires start appearing all over the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon attacks . In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , , and Ryuuji Tamashiro arrive in Okinawa through the . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the town Kinu lives in. On March 4See timing issue., 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi are on vacation at their grandmother's house when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya calls them to help in the battle against . The two siblings then start searching for a computer in the nearby houses. Nabara Salon In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the barber shop where Floyd works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi go there to use the computer. File:M2 Nabara Salon's sign.png|The shop's sign Takeshita Electronics In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the electronics store where works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi arrive at the store and ask to use the computer, but the attendant states it's not hooked to the Internet. After picking a fight with attendant, Shou takes the kids to Nabara Salon while doing his delivery. In Digimon Tamers, when Rika returns to the Real World, the Nonaka's stay at a hotel in for Rumiko's photoshoot. Yokohama is the main Human World setting for Digimon Data Squad, and the hometown of Marcus Daimon. Yokohama Village is a location in Digimon Masters. DATS Headquarters Otori Middle School is a middle school in Digimon Data Squad. Its name is a pun on the |横浜市立大鳥中学校|Yokohama Shiritsu Ōtori Chūgakkou}} after which the school is based. Marcus Damon attends Otori Middle School. Five years after 's defeat, Kristy Damon and Keenan Crier attend this school. Shiratori Retreat is a restaurant in Digimon Data Squad. It is owned by Tasuke Shitori. Taiken Boxing Gym is boxing gym in Digimon Data Squad. It is run by Rocky. See also Notes and references Category:Locations